Grayish
by IamOneWithTheForce
Summary: "The galaxy isn't all black and white. There are many contradictions and many grey areas." Follow young Chiss Sith lord Trajan, or Mytt'raj'anruou as he struggles to survive in a sith world dominated by humans and Sith purebloods. (Note: I reply to all reviews)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, and I'm back with a new story. I've always loved star wars, so I thought it might be fun to write this. Dialogue and story mostly game-wise, although there are exceptions. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Expectations

"OUCH!" Vette clutched at the shock collar, writhing in pain. "Give it a rest, will ya?!" The bald man with a bushy beard standing next to her cell chuckled, not giving a hoot about the predicament she was currently in. On the contrary, he seemed to enjoy her suffering. "I'm getting my fill of fun while I still can, slave."

Vette glared at the jailer, wishing he would be electrocuted to death with each passing second.

Knash had officially made it onto her shit list.

Just then, a young blue-skinned Chiss male with tousled jet black hair, and striking glowing red eyes appeared in the doorway to the jails. Vette recognized him. He was that acolyte who had left all the prisoners alive, whether they liked it or not. That was rather curious.

Of all the Sith Vette had indirectly met, none of them was as lenient as he was. Jailer Knash turned to the acolyte. "As if on cue, Word on the street is that you might become Baras' apprentice. Good job if you get it." "Uh huh." He seemed distracted, before momentarily snapping back to life. His eyes roamed the jail, before stopping on Vette. She felt his stare land on her like he was analyzing her.

"Yeah, you'll be relieving me of this twi'lek." Her head snapped up, staring at the jailer in disbelief. _Seriously?_ "She's a pain in the neck." "Who's the pain in the neck?" She snapped indignantly. "I'm the one wearing the shock collar."

"And that's precisely why you're a pain in the neck." The acolyte answered her, one hand massaging his chin in thought. Vette's face scrunched up in frustration. _Yep, this one is definitely a confusing one._ "Heheh," Knash chuckled. "Consider this a going-away present, Twi'lek. Seems you might be useful for something after all-this brusier is taking you to the tombs where we caught you."

"None of you can figure out how to activate the tomb statues to open the cavern, huh? You got some business in that secret Sith chamber, do you?"

The acolyte nodded. "Yeah, I do. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here." Vette looked at him. She had expected him to give her another shock, or worse, set the collar to a higher setting. Guess she was wrong. Knash grumbled. "Don't bother being pleasant. She's not worth the effort. Here, take the shock collar controller. Use it enough, and she'll show you the back door to her mother's house." He handed the younger man the shock collar remote. "I highly doubt that. Due to her situation here, I don't think she is still in contact with her mother, or that she died."

Vette was surprised. She didn't know you could learn so much just by looking at a person.

Knash shrugged. "Whatever, kid." "I guess I could play tomb tour guide. A lot of work went into cracking that nut." Vette piped up. "But I did it once, I can do it again. So we're clear. I'm officially on strike when it comes to domestic business." The acolyte chuckled. "Where'd you get that idea from?" He paused in thought. "On second thought, don't answer that." Vette brightened up. "Well, then, I guess things are looking up for me." _As if they could get worse._

Knash pressed a button and the cell door opened. Vette stepped out, stretching a bit. "Lead the way. I'll show you the unlocking points throughout the tomb, and then open the secret door for you."

* * *

They had remained silent for most of the trip into the tombs, but Vette found herself beginning to like the acolyte. On the rare event that they did talk to each other, she had discovered that he wasn't a cruel monster like some of the other Sith, but instead very intelligent and sarcastic. He had spared most of the other acolytes in the tombs, saying that it was a waste of energy to kill them.

Vette activated the final switch, and with a soft rumble, the door slid open. "Hey, this is it. The door's here. Just...let me get my bearings." Vette looked around for the hidden panel embedded in one of the walls. She was reaching for it when she saw a sketchy looking figure behind one of the statues. He held another war blade in his hands and was nearing toward her companion, who was examining one of the engravings in the walls and had his back to the intruder. Vette was about to yell a warning when she realized that he had already noticed and subdued the other acolyte.

"Vemrin, hey. Wasn't expecting to see you here. How did you get in by yourself?" He said in a calm voice, but Vette could sense an edge of threat in his words, directed to the person now identified as "Vemrin."

"Trajan." Vemrin spat, picking himself from the ground. _So that's his name, huh? _She looked on, not wanting to get cut in half by one of those dangerous-looking swords. "It ends now." Vemrin lifted his chin arrogantly." Once I kill you, the slave girl will show me the entrance to the forbidden cavern, and I will claim the lightsaber and my rightful place as Lord Baras' apprentice." Trajan didn't seem ruffled. "Okay. Whatever you say, buddy." Vette giggled inwardly at Vemrin's reaction. His face had exploded into a deep shade of red, angry at the fact that he wasn't taking him seriously.

"My passions run deeper than yours. I have the true essence of what it means to be Sith. You, on the other hand, your passions are so shallow that even an ant could swim in them. Why don't you just save me the effort and kill yourself?"

"If I wanted to kill myself, I'd climb to your ego and jump to your IQ." Trajan shrugged nonchalantly. "I can just explain it to you. I can't understand it for you."

This time, Vette had to cover her mouth with her hands to prevent her from laughing too hard and giving away her position. "How dare you mock me! My legacy has suffered long enough. After today, you will be forgotten. It ends here and now!" "You were stupid to have sheathed your war blade, Vemrin. Enemies can come at you any second." Red eyes narrowed, Trajan leapt at his opponent, both swords activated and deadly. The fight was a blur to normal un-force sensitive eyes. Vette vaguely remembered being shoved into a nearby wall by someone's force-push, her vision blurring, and then all blank. She awoke to Trajan's gentle blue hand nudging her shoulder. She blinked, her vision clearing up. "What happened?" she asked in a hoarse voice, feeling a searing pain in her side.

Trajan smiled. "He died." He gestured to the corpse that was once Vemrin. "Yay, I guess." Vette murmured, grimacing. "Your broken rib will heal in a few weeks. For now, just don't pressure it too much." He added, noticing her wince. He helped her up, before gesturing to the cave. "Can you get the door open?" "Sure. I'll get right onto it." She limped toward the wall, finding a hidden panel embedded into the stone and activated it.

There was a large rumbling sound and the hidden cavern revealed itself. Vette stood proudly at the entrance. "You're welcome!" She called out to Trajan. He grinned. "Thanks for the help, Vette." "No problem. It's nice to be appreciated." They started up the staircase towards the coffin.

"How are you gonna get this ancient lightsaber?"

"I dunno, maybe just bust through the lid and grab it."

"Seriously? No backup plan in case this thing blows up with us in it?"

"Nope."

"You _are_ kind of insane, you know that?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime."

Trajan moved the lid aside and reached with the force to take the lightsaber. It floated in front of him and landed in his open palm. He activated the blade with a snap-hiss. It was in a solid yellow colour. He deactivated it and was about to clip it to his belt when there were a low rumble and one of the statues in the front burst open, revealing a strange humanoid creature holding a dangerous-looking sword. _I should have known that Naga Sadow wasn't going to let us off easily for stealing his stuff. _Trajan thought, facepalming.

"Okay, you win, Vette!"

"Told you, Troy! If I die, then I'm going to haunt you!" They engaged the creature in battle, dispatching it easily when a few more burst from the statues.

"So I'm Troy now, eh? And technically, unless you're Force-sensitive, you can't haunt people after you die."

"Whatever! Damn, these things are tough." Vette yelled back, before ducking behind Trajan, who deflected a blow aimed at her. They defeated the rest after a few minutes, leaving only a pile of smoking bodies on the floor.

"You know what? Let's get out of here before any of these things come back alive."

"Good idea."

They raced out of the cavern, ignoring any of the failed acolytes that tried to attack them, and onto the harsh surface of the planet Korriban. As they trekked towards the Sith academy, Vette looked at Trajan, wondering what he was about, as he seemed different from the other Sith.

"Hey, Troy, can I ask you something?" Vette finally gathered the courage to talk to him after a long period of silence. "Sure, what's up?" His eyes darted toward her, meeting hers. Vette found herself getting lost in those glowing red orbs of his that seemed to be able to bore straight into her mind.

"Yeah, I was wondering why you seem so different from other Sith."

He smiled, running a hand through his black hair.

"Different as in what? There are many meanings of different."

"Well, for example, you don't kill people as often as normal Sith do," Vette mumbled, and for a moment she was scared that he might take it badly, and possibly do something to her. Instead, he didn't seem offended by that.

"Just because other Sith do something doesn't mean I have to. I don't like unnecessary killing. It's a waste of time and effort."

"Oh." Vette nodded slowly, taking in the new information. "You're pretty weird, you know."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." He laughed. "Don't worry, I'll take that as a compliment." He seemed to notice that she was nervous.

''No problem."

They reached the entrance of the Sith Academy, and even without being force sensitive, Vette could feel that it was a sacred place.

"Um, am I supposed to come in here?" Vette asked tentatively, looking around.

"Technically, no, you're not supposed to be here, but stick close to me, and no one will suspect you."

"Okay." Vette didn't mind staying close to Trajan. He seemed like a nice enough guy.

They walked up the slope to the academy, with Vette trailing not far behind. She looked around, admiring the grandeur of the place. "Wow. And here I thought the Sith were savages."

"Ah, well, they are by nature, but there are exceptions." He said, gesturing at a column. "Like this. Fun fact: this academy was built almost 3 thousand years ago."

"Thanks for the history lesson, professor." She drawled sarcastically, following Trajan up the stairs.

"I aim to please." He mock bowed. She resisted the urge to giggle at his antics, instead choosing to roll her eyes. They entered Baras' chambers and Trajan stopped. He turned to Vette and lowered his voice, not wanting anyone else to hear. "This is lord Baras' chambers. Try not to do anything stupid." Vette sensed that he meant it as a joke, but at the same time, deadly serious. "Aye-aye, Cap'n" She responded, shoving her snarky comment away. "Good." He replied, before saying "I have returned with the lightsaber from the tomb of Naga Sadow, m'lord."

The person called Baras turned, and Vette could see that he was an extremely fat man, although he radiated power. "I am beside myself, chiss. Not only did you get the twi'lek to cooperate, but you completed the task and claimed the ancient lightsaber." He praised him, although there was a hint of mockery in his words for a being not born human. "Yes, my lord." Trajan said through gritted teeth, and Vette could see that the Sith weren't kind to the Chiss as well. "Vemrin was not in my chamber a instructed," Baras continued. "I take it he sought to stop you and claim the lightsaber as his own."

"Regrettably, he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. I killed him."

"Bravo. Although you are not human nor pure-blooded, I see you may indeed be one of the strongest Sith in the galaxy. Your trials are over. You are now my apprentice."

"Yes, my lord." He knelt before him, head bowed.

"Rise, my apprentice." Baras instructed his new apprentice, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This is only the beginning. With you as my right hand, we shall strike fear into the Empire's enemies." He continued. "I must convene with the emperor and inform him of your progress. This shuttle pass will take you to Dromund Kaas. Meet me at the citadel there."

"Of course, my lord," Trajan said, eager to get off of Korriban.

"Take the twi'lek slave as my gift. Do with her as you wish. By all means, take her with you to Dromund Kaas." At that, Vette's insides froze. _Wait, seriously? I'm getting off of Korriban? Maybe things _are _looking up for me. But then there's this Sith lord to deal with… _

**Annd… that's the end of the first chapter! Sorry it went on for a bit in some parts, but yeah, hope you liked it, if you did, leave a review, and if you didn't, also leave a review (They make me happy) comments and suggestions are encouraged, and if you saw an inconsistency or if something doesn't make sense, then don't hesitate to PM me. Only one rule though, NO FLAMING! No. I don't like them, I don't think anyone does, and if you** _**do**_ **flame, then it'll be deleted. Constructive criticism is encouraged, and of course, I reply to all reviews. I mean it. Reviews mean the world to me and keeps me going. So there, Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, and have a nice day! (or night, depending on where you live)**

**-IamOneWithTheForce**


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2: Revelations

**The is sort of a filler chapter, so it's shorter.**

Vette was bored.

She sat on an empty starship heading to the Sith capital, Dromund Kaas. You would normally expect it to be full of people, but apparently, Imperials were incredibly racist and wouldn't even bother to be in the same starship as non-humans or purebloods. She didn't mind, though. The lack of people gave her extra space to stretch her legs. She glanced at her new "master", who was sitting across from her, reading something on a datapad, shoulders hunched, and crimson eyes pressed together in thought.

He was rather strange.

Apart from being surprisingly kind to her, he hadn't abused her with the shock collar _...yet_, and he had saved her enough times on Korriban to make her admire him. Although when she asked him about it, he would always avoid her gaze and say "I can't tell you." and then switch the topic to something else.

But this time, curiosity got the better of her.

"Hey, Troy, so what's your story so far?"

He looked up from the datapad, his head cocked to the side, red eyes wide with uncertainty.

"You really wanna know?"

Vette pushed on. "Yeah, I do. Since it'll be at least an hour before we get to Dromund Kaas, I wanted to know more about you. And I'm bored."

He chuckled, a hint of a bittersweet smile tugging at his lips. "Well, as you know, I am a chiss. Our people come from the planet Csilla, which is a very cold place. Mostly ice and snow all year round. And by this, our human ancestors have mutated to survive the harsh winters of the planet." He gestured to his face.

"Whoa. You people were human?"

"Yes." Trajan nodded. "We've been very isolated from the rest of the galaxy, and thus, we have learned to survive on our own. Our technology has been proven to be far more superior than other species; a byproduct of our species' natural intelligence. I come from the Mytt family, which is one of the nine ruling families of the Chiss Ascendancy. It is very rare for a chiss to be force sensitive, so imagine my family's shock when I was, in fact, force sensitive."

He ran a blue hand over his face, sighing deeply.

"You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to," Vette said quietly.

"No, it's fine. You deserve to know, anyway." He continued. "My family didn't know what to do with me, so they kept me in their care until a few years ago, when they informed the Korriban Academy that I was to be trained." He explained, looking at Vette. "Since I was not human nor pure blooded, it took my family quite a while to convince the overseers to accept me. But honestly, I think they were glad to get rid of me, as chiss traditions don't think highly of force sensitives."

Vette nodded slowly, her mind still burning with questions.

"Anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Uhh, yeah." She chuckled nervously. "About the shock collar… Maybe you could take it off? Y'know... After all my hard work on Korriban. Not that I don't enjoy the perpetual fear of electrocution. " She braced herself for his reaction, fearing he would say no, or worse, electrocute her.

"Sure." Without a second thought, he reached over and unclasped the shock collar from her neck. "But it's not freedom though."

_Wait, what? Seriously? Just that? I thought he was a Sith Lord!_

"Seriously? Just that? No sithy threats or anything?" Vette asked incredulously, eyes widening.

"Nah. I never intended for you to keep the collar anyway." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wow, gee, thanks. Now I feel stupid for not having asked earlier." She sighed in relief. "So, um, what happens now?" Trajan turned to face her, his crimson eyes seemingly twinkling. "Well, I dunno. We go where things take us, I guess."

"Well, that was incredibly specific."

"Thanks."


	3. Plan Zero

Chapter 3

**This chapter will expand more on the hoth mission. I haven't completed the Sith warrior storyline yet, so most of this will be made up and not official. Also, I am postponing the Vette romance until later, for story purposes. There isn't a lot of action an dialogue in this chapter. **

_The Fury_

Trajan never really considered getting enough sleep a top priority, unlike some people. You only slept after you got your work done, or whatever else you wanted to do. Then you sleep. Sure, you got to nod off and forget about things of galactic importance, just for a few hours, but then you had to wake up and do it all over again. He didn't know what the point was of postponing things. He was a person who liked to do things first, not afterwards. Sleep could wait.

He was that kind of guy who liked to do stuff just for his own enjoyment. Other items of importance he scarcely cared about, or he would just procrastinate and barely get anything done, let alone listening to some cranky and obese old sith lord tell him what do do. But if it was work that suited his criteria, he could stay up to 4 am reading an obscure holonet page about it.

Trajan buried his face into his hands, his eyes blinking rapidly to ease the weariness that had suddenly washed over him. He ran a hand through his messy black hair, eyes refocusing on the ancient sith text in front of him. A few other worn out tomes sat on his desk. He had been staring at this goddamned book for quite a few hours already. Who knew that a sith lord could be such of an academic?

He grumbled, glancing half-heartedly at the digital clock in front of him. It read 3:00 am. No point in trying to sleep anyway. He might as well try to convince his new apprentice Jaesa Wilsaam to skip training tomorrow. But it was a pitiful attempt anyway. Jaesa had criticized him for spending more time pouring over books than actually spending time on the field. _Who cares_, he thought. That could wait. He took a sip out of the mug of caf placed in front of him, wrinkling his nose at the bitter taste that seared his tongue. He didn't know how some other imperial officers and beings could consume pots of this brown liquid. Personally, he preferred tea. Shaking his head groggily, he refocused his eyes away from the book and to the window.

He had it installed shortly after acquiring the ship, enjoying the view of various planets drifting past. A green planet drifted into view. Or was it blue? Trajan couldn't really tell. He rubbed his eyes for the umpteenth time. _Maybe sleep was a good idea after all…_

* * *

_Some hours later_

_Hoth_

Trajan groaned. He had been sent to Hoth to kill some random Jedi knight who had apparently been stupid enough to interfere with Baras' plans. He really hated the fact that he was being sent around the galaxy as Baras' lapdog. _Ugh. I should have killed the old bastard instead of letting him make me run around like this. I know he's up to something, but I can't place it. I knew I was going to regret it. _Badly for them, they had arrived in the middle of a snowstorm, and now they had to wait it out before they could continue Jedi-hunting.

He stepped from his tent and out into the frozen wastelands of Hoth, sitting down on a rather large snowdrift, his glowing crimson eyes scanning the icy horizon. To any other being, it would be considered suicidal to exit one's shelter during the coldest time of the day, sunset. But for Trajan, he couldn't care less. He personally preferred the cold to the burning heat of Tatooine. The harsh icy weather of this planet kind of reminded him of his homeworld Csilla, apart from the fact that the glaciers and snowdrifts were blue, where the Chiss would usually build underground to avoid the icy surface of the planet. _Ah, nothing better than a Chiss in its natural habitat. _He thought sardonically, a cynical smile tugging at the edge of his lips. _But then again, my species _were _descended from humans. _

He didn't know how long he had sat there, mulling over various items of unimportance, but it was clearly more than a few hours, as the sun had already gone down. "My lord?" Pierce tread through the thick layer of snow, stopping next to Trajan.

"Hi." He answered shortly, not wanting to say more.

"The storm's passed, and there may be enough visibility to be able to conduct a thorough search." He reported.

"Okay then, we'll go tomorrow," Trajan answered, his voice lacking the formal tone that Pierce's held.

"Yes, my lord." He bowed, before turning on his heel and trudging back to his tent, leaving the young chiss sith lord sitting in the snow.

* * *

_7 days later_

The mission had been a success, and Plan Zero had been completed. Apparently, the Jedi they were looking for had been buried alive, so there was no need for them to kill him.

"Ugh." Jaesa groaned, pulling on her boots. "I am never coming back here again. The whole planet's practically a snowball."

"Agreed," Pierce replied, fiddling with his blaster.

Trajan glanced at Pierce, his eyes falling into that usual thousand-yard stare. "Oh, I forgot to mention that I managed to convince Broonmark here to join us." He gestured to the giant talz standing behind them.

"What?!" Pierce sputtered, nearly shooting himself in the face with his own blaster. "Are you serious?! He tried to kill me in that goddammed cave!"

Trajan simply looked at Pierce with an incomprehensible expression. "I don't see what the problem is."

Pierce looked between him and the talz, eyes forming a shifty look. "You know what, fine." He grabbed one of the three speeders and sped off, towards the spaceport.

Upon their arrival to the Fury, they were immediately greeted by a severely annoyed and seething Vette. "Troy, the next time you go off-world for some mission, don't leave me with that Nazi-ish imperial!"

Jaesa smirked. "I suppose you have had a nice time, you two?" She was fairly aware of Vette and Quinn's annoyance towards each other, having experienced one of their fights just merely two weeks into her apprenticeship.

"Quite the opposite, Lord Wilsaam." Quinn appeared from the back of the ship.

Trajan just looked on as Vette and Quinn reverted back to yelling insults at each other, smiling slightly.


End file.
